


100 Drabbles of Summer 2013 {Kaibib's Entry}

by Mieldyne



Category: Devil May Cry, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Candles, Diary/Journal, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Swimming, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mieldyne/pseuds/Mieldyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charloft's 100 Drabbles of Summer Challenge, spanning many fandoms and no crossovers unless stated in the chapter notes. </p><p>Start: June 1st, 2013<br/>Finish: September 8th, 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Candle

**Author's Note:**

> {Shin Megami Tensei} Hitoshura and the fiend's candelabra.

There was something comforting about the burning lights of the candelabra that he held... An intrigue that wasn't there before, like the candles - as a whole - was meant to represent something.

A soul maybe? The candles flickered, yet never went out no matter how violently he shook them. Even underwater they glowed bright, shielded by some kind of witchcraft... This would all mean that they would feel especially good over his skin.

He can feel the continuous force of the flame, the entity that it represented. He felt power surging through it, increasing with every damn fiend he brought down, and every candle lit. He brings the fire to his chest, quickly sucking in air at the sting... It felt good. Better than the battles with the fiends themselves. 

The burns had once healed themselves slowly over time, but now his skin began to regenerate abnormally faster. A sign that he was growing more and more inhuman, more powerful.

As his markings glowed a hellish red hue, he roared up at the sky, at Kagutsuchi. 

Soon.


	2. Scouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Animal Crossing} A journal entry of the Villager.

**Springfield Journal Day 10**  
 **Season:**  Summer  
 **Weather:**  Sunny

Today, I finally paid off my house... it was an effort, but I finally saved the Bells and paid Mr. Nook. Though I do think it would be nicer if it was bigger... So I agreed to have an expansion. Then it'll feel lest claustrophobic.

As I was going outside to enjoy my first day debt-free, I saw some of my neighbors running about with bug nets. I asked what they were doing, and why. They said that they were the Bug Scouts! And that they were gonna search and catch every rare bug there is... They even had matching shirts.

Maybe I should try harder to catch more bugs too?

\- Kai


	3. Doggy Paddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Devil May Cry 3} Dante remembers a basic swimming technique.

He didn’t think that he’d ever think of something so stupid at a time like this. Then again, he didn’t think he was stupid enough to fall for an obvious trap… There was no floor, and the statue said it was okay to walk across the chasm.

Ha. As if. The invisible bridge was false. And down Dante fell.

There was a small pool of water there, barely past his ankles. Yet here he was, splashing around as he was forced onto his stomach by an overzealous Sloth, ready to sever his head. Dante never thought that this could be a possible end to his uneventful life, but nor was he going to let it fulfill itself. The demons around him cackled and chattered almost in glee as they made awful scraping sounds with their scythes. And this was the only thought he had, besides death; The time he was learning how to swim.

His mother was a kind person, and was also a very good swimming instructor. The painless, least traumatizing experiences were pleasant, especially with his beloved mother holding his hands while she taught him. And before he knew it, Dante was instinctively doing everything she taught him. Keeping his head above the water, kicking his arms and legs as fast as possible while he was losing air fast.

_I won’t die… by drowning…_

In reality, he was pawing the water near where he dropped Ivory, doing his best to buck the Sloth off his backside before it could get a clear shot of his neck. Once his fingers nestled around the handle, he shot blindly behind him, hearing a satisfying screech of a sure hit. The Sloth staggered, and his doggy-paddling had paid off.

Somersaulting back into action, and his face nowhere near the water, Dante faced his irritated opponents with a reddened face.

He made a mental note to thank his mother for those lessons…


End file.
